1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for indicating errors when a computer system performs power-on self-test (POST).
2. Description of Related Art
Some motherboards have an onboard buzzer for indicating errors occurred when a computer system during POST when the computer system is booting up. When there are errors occurred during POST, the buzzer is activated. For example, when there is a keyboard controller error, the buzzer is activated with three long beeps. However, for the hearing impaired, the buzzer may not be of any help. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.